Terry fabric with relief effect and method for its manufacture
The invention relates to a terry fabric relief effect in the fabric and to a method for its manufacture.
The terry fabrics consist, in known manner, of a basic warp, of weft threads and of a loop forming pile warp interwoven therewith. Terry fabrics are, as a rule, manufactured as three-weft or four-weft fabrics, with a float repeat forming the basis.
Reference is made to FIG. 1. For the three-weft fabric the float repeat comprises three wefts, with the wefts 1 and 2 being partially beaten up wefts and remaining, after having been woven in, at a partial beat-up distance VD from the cloth edge, and with the weft 3 forming a fully beat, up weft, which is beaten up together with the partly beaten up wefts 1 and 2 against the cloth edge. These three wefts are termed a weft group A or B. For a four-weft fabric, the float repeat comprises three partly beaten up wefts and one fully beaten up weft.
A method of forming loops for a double-sided terry fabric is described in JP-04194055. The fabric is based on a float repeat of six wefts, which are subdivided into two weft groups. The first weft group comprises three partly beaten up wefts which remain, after having been woven in, at a distance from the cloth edge, and the second weft group comprises two partly beaten up wefts and one fully beaten up weft, which is jointly beaten up with all the partly beaten up wefts against the cloth edge. The basic warp is bound off (or tied off) after the fifth and sixth weft and the pile warp is bound off around the second and/or fifth weft.
It has been proved to be a disadvantage in this terry fabric that the basic warp is only bound off after the fifth and sixth weft. A poor appearance of the fabric in the high pile and in irregular loops arises with rapidly running weaving machines in particular,.